


The Duck Prince

by SaSatan



Category: One Piece
Genre: I hate that name., M/M, Mythical story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaSatan/pseuds/SaSatan
Summary: Prince Sanji is cursed and turned into a duck, but Knight Zoro helps (because he's lost).





	The Duck Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlfredKvaak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlfredKvaak/gifts).



> I wanted to write something for a friend but didn't had the time so have this weird little thing.

Once upon a time, there was a prince who loved all the women, no matter if they are rich or poor, young or old, human or from other species.

But his way to respect women hurt many and the prince couldn't understand why, so he didn't change anything about it.

So one day, a witch called Nami, who wanted to trick the prince into marrying her, got tired of his loose morals, wanting to be with every women, and turned him into a duck, damned till he finds his true love.

And so many moons passed, winter came and went, and the prince still was a duck.

Till a lazy knight came, lost on his path and found the duck prince, trying to protect another duckling from a cat.

The knight scared the cat, saving the ducks and left them, trying to find the right path.

The prince followed the knight to thank him, but the knight did not care, his search was more important.

Then the knights stomach growled, he hold his stomach in pain, groaned.

The prince ran to his castle and asked his father to make something to eat, which he did and a servant brought it to the knight, who was taking a nap under a tree near the sea.

The knight was surprised but took the food, thanked the prince and the servant and began to eat, taking a bite after bite without a break.

The servant left, leaving the prince and the knight.

The prince waited till the knight finished, before thanking him again and the knight sighed.

He took the prince, lifting him up to his face and kissed his head.

With a poof, the prince turned back.

Shocked he looked at the knight, who did not seem surprised.

"I need your help. I can't find my ship and my comrades. Do you know where the port is?"


End file.
